Hippocamp
Hippocamps or hippocampi are mythical creatures of the sea. They are half horse and half fish. Some people even believe that they have a unicorn horn. Water Dragon or Cetacean which is usually mermaid style. The name Hippocamp is derived from the Greek hippocamp (hippos, meaning “horse,” and kampos, meaning “sea monster”), since the structure's shape resembles that of a sea horse.-Drowns any threats or enemies. Diet Their diet consists of undersea vegetation and humans. Many believed that children were sacrificed to hippocamps to keep them fertile for breeding purposes. as Algae, Seaweed, Some pieces of the Coral Reefs and any other sea plant. Although they may come to the surface to feed off of vegetation on the land. Anatomy The looks a horse only with a fish half which varies by two types "Water Horse" which has a Fish or Water Dragon "half" from behind the front legs, and the most common variant "Merhorse" which has a Fish, Water Dragon or Cetacean half from the hindquarters to the tail like a horse version of a mermaid. Even those kinds have varieties which are the "Simple" where the Fish, Water Dragon or Cetacean half has less fins then they should and either the same color as its horse half or even a monochromatic color, then there is the "Advanced" which has the Fish, Water Dragon or Cetacean half that has the complete appearance, traits and coloration of the Sea Creature the half is supposed to be. Powers and Abilities The Hippocamp has the abilities found in most Horses and Sea Creatures. * Aquakinesis: They are capable of controlling waves to create Tidal Waves and like Water Dragons shoot water out of their mouth exactly like how Dragons breathe fire. ** Aquatic Respiration: This ability is found in all Hippocamps. ** Speed Swimming: Can swim faster then a mermaid. * Atmokinesis: Most of the "Merhorse" kind have the ability to control the weather ** Weather Adaptation: The ability that goes with their ability to control the weather to be immune to its effects. * Immortality: Hippocamps can never die of "old age". ** Magic Immunity: Immune to all forms of Magic. ** Seperation Immunity: Same as Merfolk and unlike them found in all of them instead of almost all of them. ** Lifeforce Removal Immunity: Same as Merfolk. ** Self-Sustenance: Same as Merfolk only they can also live 30 days without water ** Tracking Invasion: Same as natural Merfolk. * Shapeshifting: Have the ability to change their Sea Creature half into leg by will having them the ability to turn into a horse, and capable of changing into any Ungulate voluntarily. * Enhanced Senses: Same as Merfolk plus horse the sight of a horse. * Enhanced Strength: Has the strength stronger then Poseidon with its tail and two front hooves. * Enhanced Speed: Can run on land as fast as it can swim underwater. * Enhance Jump: Can jump as high as a normal horse on its true form and higher on its horse form. | Intelligence = 2 | Strength = 10 | Speed = 10 | Durability = 3 | Magic Durability = 10 | Magic = 5 | Fighting Skills = 2 | M.Fighting Skills = 5 | Lifespan = 10 | Total = 57 }} Hippocamp Appearance See List of Hippocamp Appearances. Link * Related Creatures *Kelpie *Water Horse *Tachiryon *Aigikampos *Leokampos *Pardalokampos *Taurokampos Category:Water Elemental Creatures Category:Semi-Sentient